Honey
by Aiedail01
Summary: “Every night, she imagined things were perfect.” Depressing oneshot about the lovely Manuela Santos.


**Honey**

**By: **Me, Margaret, aka Aiedail01

**Summary:** "Every night, she imagined things were perfect." Depressing oneshot about the lovely Manuela Santos.

----

Every night, she imagined things were perfect.

She made up little stories, pretended they were real. Every single night. She laid in her bed, in her imported silk and lace nightgown, her tiny bichon frise lying at the foot of her bed.

----

She pictured the days before she had the baby, where she and Craig would talk for hours in his backyard on the porch. Hot summer days- he would write her songs and play his guitar for her, she would lounge on the swing, wearing a flowing pink dress. They would touch her belly together, feel the baby kicking, and giggle.

The baby would be born in July, around the tenth. She would hold her tiny daughter, only 6 pounds and 6 ounces. She would have a dark hair, to match her mommy and daddy, and dark, deep, caramel colored eyes.

Honey, they'd name her.

And Manny's mother would take care of little Honey while Manny was at school. But as soon as the last bell rang, Manny and Craig would run out of school, teasing and giggling to each other as they raced to Manny's house.

They would sit for hours together on the couch, holding their baby, in awe of her perfection. They'd read her books, sing her songs, and touch her soft hair.

When she got a little older, they would take her for walks outside, slather her with sunblock on summer days, bundle her up in the fall, and set her gently in the stroller. They'd wheel her up and down the streets, pointing to the trees, the flowers, the sky.

"Look, Honey, a butterfly!" they'd exclaim to her. "Do you see the pretty butterfly?"

They'd finish their years at Degrassi, her after him, and even though their grades weren't perfect, they were good enough to get into good colleges in the city. Craig would take classes at the community college and transfer when Manny had finished grade 12.

They would get married that summer, a beautiful wedding outside on the beach. Her dress would have spaghetti straps, a bodice fitted tight, and chiffon would drip off of the skirt in millions of thin layers. She would be barefoot, her toenails painted pale pink.

Her maid of honor, Emma, would wear a calf-length pink dress, holding a bouquet of daisies and pink and white tulips. Honey would be the flower girl in a pale pink dress similar to Emma's, scattering daisy petals along the soft sand. Jack would be the ring bearer, holding a velvet pillow with their gold rings nestled together, engraved with the words "Forever" in swirling script.

They'd have a reception on the beach, late into the night, bonfires to keep them warm, laughing and talking with their friends and family.

After the wedding, she and Craig would begin apartment hunting in the city. They'd find one, large enough but not too big. They would move during the summer, preparing for college in the fall.

During their classes, Honey would go to preschool, be picked up by Craig at 3:00 and taken to their apartment. Then Manny would come home at 5, they'd eat a quick dinner, and Craig would head off to his last class at 6.

They'd finish college together, her majoring in acting, him in music performance.

Manny would audition for countless movies, star in many, and Craig would begin to record his first album.

They would become famous together, being photographed with Honey as they left Starbucks in the mornings, or playing outside with her at a park.

Soon, they'd move to the States, to California, where Manny would star in her next movie. They'd live in a huge house, with a swimming pool in the back, and a beautiful garden full of bright colored flowers: tulips, daisies, violets, roses, and so many more.

Honey would start elementary school in California and make tons of friends. She'd have them over to swim in the backyard, and Manny would watch them splash in the water from a lawn chair, tanning in a pink bikini and polka-dotted flip flops.

Most days, she'd waltz into the house, right after filming that day, and hear the sound of a guitar playing from another room.

"I'm home!" she'd call. She'd look perfectly put together, dark denim jeans tucked into caramel-colored boots, a white tank, a plum-colored velvet jacket, a brown leather bag slung over one shoulder. She'd push up her sunglasses so they were perched atop her glossy black hair.

She'd hear footsteps as Craig and Honey came downstairs to meet her, followed by their panting golden retriever. Craig would kiss Manny softly on the lips, and they'd smile at each other.

Then she'd reach over and hug Honey, kiss her forehead. "How was your day, Honey?" she'd ask her daughter.

Honey would smile back. "Fun, Mom! But I missed you." 

Manny would make pasta for dinner, and they'd eat it together at the kitchen table, wine for her and Craig, lemonade for Honey.

Late at night, after Honey was asleep, she and Craig would lay together in their bed and talk. As they slowly drifted off to sleep, she'd squeeze his hand.

"My life is perfect right now, Craig," she'd whisper, smiling sleepily.

---

But she'd gotten an abortion, way back when. She didn't have her baby, didn't have Honey.

And she'd loved Craig, tried to stay with him. But he'd gone off with his music, forgotten about her, becoming a successful and famous guitarist with a different blonde girlfriend for every day of the week.

She'd tried hard at acting, worked her way to the top. To prove to Craig, to prove to the world, that Manuela Santos could succeed. She could get past an being pregnant in high school, an abortion, bad boyfriends, unsupportive parents.

But even with her huge apartment, her expensive clothes, her huge career, her status as an "It Girl," she was still alone.

----

Yikes... that kind of ended sadly. Oh, well. I like this story anyway.

Review!


End file.
